


Jam Buds

by MackWasTaken



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, Fusion is really hard to describe, I tried ok, Short One Shot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackWasTaken/pseuds/MackWasTaken
Summary: Every fusion is different. It's just that a human fusion might be more different than the rest.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Jam Buds

‘This is nice’ Connie mused.

She and Steven had set up a little picnic on the cliff that oversaw the ocean. It’s been a while since they both just sat down and relaxed. No more studying, no more fighting crazy gems. She forgot how right this was.

“Hey Steven?”

“Mmm?” Steven hummed. He was laying against Lion’s side and lightly strumming on his ukulele. His eyes were closed, focusing on composing whatever idea of a song lived in his mind. It was a nice scene. One that she hadn’t seen in a very long time. She quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind.

“Is fusing with me different than fusing with the gems?” 

He stopped playing and opened one eye to look at her. Connie found that she missed the sound. His face was full of confusion and slight amusement. “What do you mean?” 

“Well, gems are made of light, right? But I’m made of flesh and bones and stuff. Doesn't that make fusing weird?” She pressed on. She guessed this was a silly question, but Steven still took its seriously. Steven always seemed to hang onto her every word and treat them like they were the most important things in the world. 

Steven closed his eyes again and began absentmindedly strumming his instrument as he thought. After a minute or so, he spoke again. “I guess? I don’t know. I never thought about it before. It’s a little hard to explain.” 

Connie could understand that, at least. She thought back to her trying to explain fusion to her parents. “Try?” She pleaded.

Steven tilted his head to look at her, before giving a fond sigh and looking up at the clouds. Connie shifted forward until they were sitting next to each other, their hands shyly intertwining. 

“Well… I guess with Stevonnie we were both still there.” 

“What?”

“I mean, uh… gosh this is so hard to explain. Oh wait hold on!”

He shot up so fast that it spooked Lion, who shot them both annoyed looks. Connie lightly pet him behind the ears while Steven scrambled for their picnic basket. 

“You see this?” Steven pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. “This is Stevonnie!”

A startled laugh escaped Connie. “What does that mean?!”

“No no no. Hear me out.” Steven couldn’t help but laugh also. Until eventually they both started howling in laughter. Steven desperately trying to compose himself so he could explain, only to take one look at Connie and burst into giggles again. ‘This is nice.’ Connie thought as she chuckled at him. ‘It’s been a while since I’ve seen him laugh’ Connie quickly pushed that thought to the side as well, choosing to focus on the cackling boy in front of her.

After they both calmed down, Steven sat next to Connie again. He handed her an extra sandwich and they both started to eat. “Ok, ok. Stevonnie is like this sandwich.” Steven began, being dangerously close to losing it again. “I am the bread, you are the jelly, and Stevonnie is the peanut butter!” 

“Ok… I think I get what you are saying now…”

“Yes! Cause you and me are still there but Stevonnie is the main ingredient!”

“We just hold it together!”

“Yes! Yes!” They both couldn’t help but succumb to giggles again. Lion rolled his eyes and began to take a nap. 

Connie calmed down and said “Ok, so… what is a gem fusion?” 

Steven furrowed his brow as he thought. “Well, gem fusion is different. But kinda the same? -Ish? I don’t know.”

“Ok well, what is Smoky Quartz?” 

“Smoky Quartz…” Steven got up and rustled through their picnic basket again. Emerging  
with a triumphant “Aha!” and a lemonade bottle in his hand. 

“Smoky Quartz is like this!” Steven began to explain, “I am the sugar while Amethyst is the lemons. Smoky is the lemonade! We both combine to create her, but you can’t see us individually.”

“So you… disappear?”

Steven freezes a little at the question. “I guess? When we are Smoky, you forget that you were ever alone.” She feels like he is quoting someone, but she doesn’t know who. 

“Isn’t that a little scary?” She pressed.

“No! No, fusion has never been scary for me. I like becoming Smoky and…” He falters, suddenly very shy, “I like being Stevonnie. I like being with you.” 

They both blush. Connie stands up and offers Steven her hand. She yanks him to his feet and into a hug. “I like being with you also” She whispers. They pull back to look at each other. Eventually they both start to giggle, which becomes chuckling, which becomes peals of loud laughter. And with a gentle shove and a fond look, they both go racing down the hill.

**Author's Note:**

> Second story!! This one was really hard. Its so weird trying to explain fusion. 
> 
> Constructive criticism appreciated! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
